brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Port Decca
}} Port Decca is the ferry pier and container terminal of Roria. It functions both as a trading port for goods from areas and transport for citizenry to travel to various islands and regions. The player arrives here to get a ride to Crescent Island, where the Team Eclipse Base is located. Multiple shops from previous locations have branches set up here, like Hero's Hoverboards and Poké Ball Stamps. Notable Event First Encounter with Brad Upon entry to Port Decca, Rival Tess with a stranger are found waiting for the player. Tess will greet the player, and the stranger will realize that Tess was talking about the player. Tess will mention that the stranger's name is Brad, and that he was just talking about how he came from Crescent Island, and how it wasn't a very nice place. Seemingly, it turns out Crescent Island is a hotspot for criminal activity. However, then Brad says that he went there for the final gym and earned his badge, and is now pursuing the Roria League, giving the player information on where to go next. Brad gives more info telling the player that the player is unable to travel to Crescent Island by boat, contrary to what Uncle Gerald told him or her earlier, but instead must surf on Route 17. On that note, Brad then gives the player HM3 Surf. Then, Brad runs out of time and leaves the area. Tess tells the player to meet her at Decca Beach, and runs off to go heal her Pokémon. Notable Places Cooke's Kitchen A female chef Cooke lives inside a small house to the left of Decca Pokémon Centre. She dreams to start her own cooking show someday. When the player visits Cooke, she wants to cook the speciality "Epineshroom", but she requires certain ingredients from the player. All 3 kinds of ingredients she requests can be found as held items on Wild Pokémon. The first item can be found on Paras or Shroomish. The next item can be found on Rattata. The last item can be found Staryu. Once she finishes the stew, she will allow the player to share some. Apparently, a certain trainer in Brimber City has also turned hungry at this time...... Decca Travel Agency & Double Decca Decca Travel Agency is where citizens go to buy tickets to ride the Double Decca to several destinations. The tickets allow unlimited use once bought. Currently, there is only one ticket, which is for the Lost Islands. Double Decca is Decca Travel Agency's cruise ship where players can use to access various islands and other areas. Salty Sam is the helmsman of this cruise ship. Hero's Hoverboards: Decca Branch This shop is a new branch of the one in Anthian City - Shopping District, however, this one has different types of deluxe hoverboards, specifically Fidget Spinner hoverboards in various colours. Apparently, this store carries different hoverboards because it receives new hoverboards before the one in Anthian City. Aife's Shelter A small house to the left of Decca Travel Agency, this shop is owned by Developer Aife. The area around Port Decca is filled with stray Pokémon, so Aife takes them in and is willing to give away one of the 3 cat Pokémon: Kantonian Meowth, Glameow or Purrloin, depending on the player's choice. Shipyard The shipyard is located left of the Port Decca entrance. This building is used to repair ships in need of maintenance. However, it has been reported that very strange noises can be heard inside the building at night, which the source is currently unknown. Attempting to investigate the upstairs of the Shipyard will lead the player to being blocked by a guard, which tells player that he isn't hiding anything behind him. The spilling oil barrels can be noticed near the ship. A Pokémon with Headbutt can push them into the water. The guard will then notice the mess and move away from the stairs. Upstairs, there's a control panel with a green switch. Pressing it will lift the pickup truck outside the building, revealing the staircase beneath towards a secret basement...... Pokémon Gift ''Warning: Player can only choose one of the Pokémon.'' Items |- |- |- |- Trivia *The Double Decca might be a pun of "double-decker", as the ship is seen to have two decks. *Brad is based on Lead Developer Tbradm, who scripts most of the game. His blue T-shirt and the narwhal hat reference his avatar, though in the cutscene, he has taken off his narwhal hat. *Aife is also one of the Developers for this game. She is an artist, creating certain assets and battle backgrounds in Battle Colosseum for the game. Unlike her normal avatar, she is shown with a sad face. **Aife is also a person who loves cats, which explains why her shelter is filled with cat Pokémon. 4